Majokko Shizu-chan
Concept / Plot A parody showed in Doraemon. The original episode was broadcasted at 1973. Actually has two remakes from 1979 and 2005 series, Showing Shizuka, using Doraemon's tool to transform into a magical girl and help people around based a witch from Cinderella story. In 1973 and 1979 Shizuka wears plaIn clothes, but in the 2005 remake, Shizuka appears wearing a colorful magical girl costume The 1979 episode is called "Mahou Tsukai Shizu-chan", and the 2005 episode is called "Majokko Shizu-chan". Appeareance in Doraemon Series Episode 146 (2005): "Majokko Shizu-chan" ("Magical Girl Shizu-chan") ( 魔女っ子しずちゃん ) Airdate: May 25, 2007 Shizuka is sleeping in her house. In her dream she become the witch in Cinderella. Nobita visit Shizuka and finds her playing with her broom. After asking what is Shizuka doing, Nobita asks Doraemon for provide Shizu's dream to become true. However, he don't find tools that give someone magical powers, Doraemon has to try another way. First, Shizuka wants a Magic Broom for flying. Doraemon take the "The Inanimate Object Hypnotising Megaphone" and say to the normal broom to become a flying one. Shizuka's broom flying wildly until finally Shizuka can control it. After get the Magic Broom, next Shizuka wants a Magical Girl Costume. Doraemon use "The Dress-up Camera" and Shizuka give him a draw of designed clothes. Shizuka took a wood stalk of the ground and say her own spell "Kururin Pururin Purururu! Mirakuru Shizuru!" doing a pose. She asks Doraemon to repeat her spell and pose while he takes a picture at "Mirakuru Shizuru" to simulate a real magical girl transformation. The first attempt is failed, but the second time is a succes and Majokko Shizu-chan is born. To find people that are in trouble, Doraemon give Shizuka a tool called "Helping Hat" who will give a signal where the people has problems. Shizuka then fly away and suddenly the hat give a signal. Shizuka go to the place and finds Nobita and Doraemon being scolded by their mom for lost the broom that actually it's what Shizuka ride. Finding an idea, Shizuka borrow to Doraemon the "Inanimate Object Hypnotising Megaphone" and she say her spell to do a Baseball bat acting like a broom and the bat start sweeping. Shizuka thinks that she isn't enough efficient and Doraemon provide her his magic pocket when she asks for more tools. Shizuka fly to the city and don't receive any signal because anybody has problems. When she stops for a bit, she feel her legs hurt, but suddenly a signal come and fly again. She finds a little girl crying because she doesn't has any clothes for her friend birthday party. Shizuka uses "Dress up Camera" and take a picture giving that girl a cute dress. The little girl is late and can't come to her friend's birthday party on time so Shizuka use "Anywhere Door" and bring that girl to her friend's house. She got another signal when Giant and Suneo play with a radio control Plane and the toy stuck on a tree. Shizuka use the "Magic Hand" and returns them the radio control plane. The rest of the day, Shizuka help people around until the night. She returns all the staff to Nobita and Doraemon and she goes home. Nobita wear the "Helping Hat" and it start to give signal. Nobita and Doraemon fly with the "Take-Copter" and find that Shizuka is outside of her home and she can't enter because her mom scold her for going home that late. Category:Parody Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009